DigiSecrets
by Foxumon
Summary: A great evil recruits an inncent young girl, and fools her into helping him destroy the digital world!


  
~~~`And so it Begins...`~~~  
  
Its a normal day like any other Foxumon got out of bed and stared up  
her computer. Like normal the startup took a while but there was something  
different when she finished. There was a small program open. It looked   
like a midi played but had many buttons Foxumon hadn't seem before,  
"What on earth is that? Oh great this will probably make my computer crash  
now how can I shut it down..."Foxumon said in an anguished voice Then a  
bright light came from the computer blinding Foxumon for a second when  
she could see again she found a small perido object in her hand. "What   
on earth is this! Oh no my little compy must be falling apart!", Foxumon  
said She held the item up to the computer trying to find out where it  
came from when she was somehow downloaded to the digital world "What is   
this place! Man this wasn't in the manual! Teleport to strange dimensions,  
nope definitely didn't see that in the manual maybe it was in the fine   
print...",Foxumon pondered when a dark shadowy figure walked up. "Hello   
Foxumon how are you today", Asked the unknown stranger "I'm good how are   
you and what is this place?", Foxumon replied "All your questions will   
be answered in time but now come with me. "The shadowy figure then started   
walking away. "where are we going?" Foxumon asked but the shadowy figure  
said nothing and with no knowledge of the new world Foxumon reluctantly   
followed. They came up to a large fortress covered with dark looming spire  
and grim passageways "What is THIS place?" Foxumon asked in a worried   
voice but when she turned around to look at the figure it was gone so   
not knowing what else to do Foxumon entered the dark fortress. "Man I   
just know I'm not supposed to be here", Foxumon said quietly to herself   
and she walked the long halls of the Fortress. She came across a large  
door that must have been at least three stories tall but it was opened   
just enough to get through. So Foxumon crept through the small passage  
way. A huge beast stood in the shadows of the room looking down at Foxumon,  
Foxumon was so scared she couldn't move. The dark beast spoke "Foxumon   
dear child you come from the real world to my world the digital world,   
but not all is right here there are forces that will destroy this world  
and everything in it!","What do you mean? Will your world the um...digital   
world will it survive? What are these forces?", Foxumon said no longer  
afraid but worried for this new world "If these forces are not stopped   
my world will be torn apart and will not survive these forces are none   
other than the digidesstened! "The dark beat loomed,"Who are these   
digidestened? Is there any way I can help?",Foxumon quickly responded  
"The digidestend are children from your world they came here in hopes   
of ruling the digital world but they have discovered they have no hope  
of ruling so in their anger they want to destroy the digital world,  
Please help us you are the digital worlds only hope! I have tried to save  
my world but my power has been drained so please join Gabumon and save   
my world, Your device will unleash her power." A door opened up behind   
him and a small Gabumon hoped out."What do you mean this can unleash her   
true power",Foxumon asked and brought out the thing that fell off her   
computer from her pocket. "I do not know how it works that you must find  
out for yourself, that item is the perido D-3 it will help Gabumon to   
reach her peak and become strong enough to banish the horrible digidestend  
"So With this and Gabumon I can save your world?" Foxumon asked "Yes this   
is true "The dark beast said" I'll find these digidestend and save your   
world! Comon Gabumon!" Then Foxumon ran out of the fortress with Gabumon   
hot on her heels. Back in the fortress The Dark Beast shows his true  
feelings..."Yes! That plan went better than I though! Now with that little   
digdestend brat on my side I'll destroy those wretched children!   
Bwa Ha Ha Ha!"  
  
~~~`The Next Day`~~~  
  
After Foxumon had a good nights rest she returned to the digital world   
to search for the digidestend to thwart them in there attempts to   
destroy the digital world. "Gabumon where are you!" Foxumon yelled and   
Gabumon came bounding in her direction. "Hi Gabumon! Today I know we'll   
find the digidestend and soon we'll save the digital world", Foxumon   
smiled "Ok sure" Gabumon replied "Oh don't be so worried I know we'll save   
the digital world!" Gabumon smiled and they both walked off in search of   
the digidestend. After a while of searching Foxumon heard a loud sound   
off in the distance she couldn't tell what it was because she was so far   
away so she started running in the direction she heard it. "Comon Gabumon!  
I hear something over this way!" "I'm coming!" Gabumon rushed after   
Foxumon. They both came up to a small hill and peeked over the top.   
"Whats down there" Foxumon asked. She saw six children and six digimon  
laughing and having fun. "I think those are the digidestend!" Gabumon   
replied. "They are probably laughing over their next evil scheme! They   
make me so mad! Comon Gabumon lets end their tiriny!"Foxumon said, "I'm   
there Foxumon! you can depend on me!" Gabumon replied "Thats good! Now   
lets get those evil doers!" "On it! "Gabumon said. Foxumon and Gabumon   
leaped over the hill. "Ok you evil digidestend! This is where I stop  
your evil ways! "Foxumon yelled "Huh who are you" Davis responded "I'm   
Foxumon but you probably alrieghty know that and this is my sweet friend  
Gabumon." Foxumon replied "I'm Kari nice to meet you!" replied Kari  
"I'm TK welcome to the digital world" TK replied "I'm Cody what evil   
ways are you talking about?" replied Cody "I'm Yolie! nice Gabumon!"  
replied yolie "I'm ken are you ok?" replied ken "Hey what about meee!   
I'm Davis!" replied Davis "So now that the introductions are over with   
its time that I banish you from the digital world! I won't let you destroy   
it!" said Foxumon "But were not going to destroy the digital world!" said   
ken "Take a chill pill!" said Cody "Enough talk lets finish this!" Foxumon   
said "Were not going to fight you it six against one!" said yolie Then   
a dark figure came from the sky...It came down and showed itself to be   
a MasterTyranomon "I've been sent to assist you Foxumon." said MasterTyranomon   
"Ok then attack them!" Said Foxumon "So maybe its not so one sided!" said   
yolie "We'll take care of this!, DNA digivolve!" said TK and Cody and   
then Armadillomon and angemon DNA digivolved to Shokomon "Get em   
Shokomon!" yelled Cody "What! you got bigger how does that work!" said   
Foxumon in a panic then MasterTyranomon started to fight Shokomon "I can   
digivolve to Foxumon you just have to believe!" said Gabumon "I believe!   
I know if we ban together we can defeat this evil! Comon Gabumon digivolve!  
"replied Foxumon. Foxumons perido D-3 shown bright and Gabumon digivolved  
to weregarurumon! "What how did she skip the champion level!" said Davis   
"The what level? Well any way now I can beat you! go WereGarurumon! I know   
you can get them!" said Foxumon "If you believe in me I will not fail!  
"replied WereGarurumon "Comon Ken just because she digivolved faster than   
usual doesn't mean we can't still win!" said Davis "Your right Davis lets   
DNA digivolve!" replied ken then Stingmon and Exveemon DNA digivolved to   
Paildramon. "Go Paildramon!" said Davis "you won't win!" said foxumon,  
WereGarurumon fought Paildramon and was winning! "Don't worry guys were   
here to help!" said Kari "lets DNA digivolve!" Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA   
digivolved to Sylphimon! "Go Sylphimon! You can do it!" said Kari "Oh   
no not another one!" said Foxumon. WereGarurumon took a devastating hit   
from both Paildramon and Sylphimon. "Comon WereGarurumon MasterTyranomon!   
Its better to draw that lose!"said Foxumon "You know I'm pretty sure your  
right" replied WereGaurumon and took Foxumon up on her shoulder "If you   
wish I will return later to finish the fight." said MasterTyranomon and   
took off as quickly as he came. "We'll meet again digidestend!" Foxumon   
said angrily then WereGarurumon ran off leaving the digidestend in the   
dust. A little while away WereGarurumon lost her power and de-digivolved   
into Gabumon "Welcome Back Gabumon! Now lets go home we can finish fighting  
later" said Foxumon then she opened a gate and returned to the real world   
with Gabumon.  
  
~~~`That night`~~~  
  
Foxumon had decided to return to the Digital World during nightfall to   
evade the digidestend so she could try and figure a way to stop them   
without interruption. "They were stronger than I had ever imagined,   
Gabumon!" Foxumon said "Don't worry! I'm sure there is a way to defeat   
them! We just have to look!" Replied Gabumon "Hmmm but what on earth are   
we looking for..."Foxumon said when she was interrupted by a soft beeping   
noise coming from her D-3,"Whats this?" Foxumon asked looking down at   
her D-3 "Maybe its what were looking for! Lets follow its signal!" Gabumon  
enthusiastically replied, "Ok I hope whatever it is it will be a help!  
"Foxumon said then started walking in the direction of the beacon. After   
a while of searching Foxumon came to a cave "Wow it says to go in there   
should we Gabumon?" Asked Foxumon "If thats were we need to go...then yes!"  
Replied Gabumon, Foxumon and Gabumon carefully entered the dark cave  
it was cold and damp, Foxumon couldn't see any thing except for the small   
blinking light on her D-3. She came up to the end of the cave she felt the   
back of the cave and she could feel small indentations so since her D-3   
was the only light source available to her she held it up to the wall.   
There was a bright light and the wall turned into a tag and crest!  
"What is this?" Foxumon asked, "Oh my! Its a tag and crest! but I though   
they were just legends!" Replied Gabumon "Legends hmm...well I guess other   
dimensions are legends were I come from so why not." Foxumon said, Foxumon   
put the tag and crest around her neck. "hmm well I guess its time to leave   
this place...can't say I'll miss it." Foxumon said, Foxumon walked back  
out of the cave to discover that it was morning "Well I guess we were in   
there longer than I though...common lets see if we can find the digidestend!"  
Foxumon said "Ok lead the way!" Gabumon replied and Foxumon and Gabumon   
walked over to were they had first seen the digidestend. They peeked   
over the same hill and found the digidestend! "Maybe we can find this   
Foxumon person!" said Davis "I don't know if we'll have any luck this   
early in the morning!" said TK "Don't be such a downer TK"said Cody "It   
doesn't look like there very well prepared lets jump em!" whispered Foxumon   
"I'm ready and willing!" said Gabumon. Foxumon jumped up from the hill   
"Ok digidestend I'm prepared to give this another go!" said Foxumon "You'll   
regret this! Go Ankylomon!" said Cody Ankylomon and Angemon DNA digivolved   
to Shokomon. Foxumon whistled and MasterTyranomon came. "Go and get Shokomon   
MasterTyranomon!" Yelled Foxumon and MasterTyranomon fought Shokomon "Your   
pretty good for a new guy but we still won't go easy on you! Go Stingmon!  
"said ken and Stingmon and Exveemon DNA digivolved to Paildramon. "Beat   
that Foxumon!" said Davis "With pleasure!Lets see what this crest can do   
Gabumon!" Foxumon said, Foxumon used the crest of innocence on Gabumon   
and she warp digivolved to MetalGarurumon. "Oh on! that the fastest I've   
seen any one digivolve to the mega stage! Comon Gatomon we have to help   
Paildramon!" said Kari and Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolved to Sylphimon.   
"Mega Ultamite? whatever...MetalGarurumon! go get those digidestend!" said   
Foxumon, Metal Garurumon made short work of Sylphimon and Paildramon  
and MasterTyranomon stopped Shokomon. All the digidestend digimon de-digivolved   
to their in-training level. "Now leave digidestend! I have beat you and   
won this war!" said Foxumon, "You may have won this battle but the war   
isn't over! I'll be back. I've always wanted to say that" said Davis then   
Davis and all the other digidestend went back to the real world. Back in   
the fortress there is much to celebrate. "Now that Foxumon has defeated   
the digidestend it is only a matter of time till she completely destroys  
them!" said the dark beast.   
  
~~~`The Next Day`~~~  
  
The day after the digidestends defeat seemed to be a great one for   
Foxumon as she headed for the dark fortress to tell the unknown beat what   
she had done. "This is great Gabumon! We defeated the digidestend and   
saved your world!" said Foxumon, "I know! I can't wait!" replied Gabumon  
Foxumon and Gabumon entered the room in the fortress where the dark beast  
was waiting. "Welcome back Foxumon." said the dark beast. "I have defeated  
the digidestend!" said Foxumon, "I know"replied the dark beast "well...ok   
then I quess I should go..."said Foxumon "yes that would be a good choice"   
said the dark beast. Then Foxumon left and shut the door behind her. As  
she was leaving the fortress a Darkrizamon ran past her. "huh...whats that"  
Foxumon whispered to Gabumon "We should follow it!" Foxumon followed the   
Darkrizamon back to the beast's lair. she listened to it through the door "Lord  
Baihumon! I have confirmed the defeat of the digidestend it is time for   
your plans to take place!" Darkrizamon said "Yes! I can now rule this world!   
With the digidestend out of the way there is nothing to stop me! And that   
foolish child was so willing to defeat them for me! Bwa Ha Ha!"said Lord   
Baihumon, Foxumon rushed into the room in a furry, "How dare you,   
you monster!" yelled Foxumon "Oh but Foxumon! I didn't do anything! You   
are the one who defeated the digidestend!" Baihumon calmly said "Thats not   
true! you tricked me!" Foxumon replied "Ha! It was so easy! You had no   
questions! you did my bidding better than my most informed minion!" said   
Baihumon with a laugh, "I'll make you pay for this!" yelled Foxumon "You   
and what army! your digimon may be strong enough to defeat the digidestend   
but your no match for me!" said Baihumon "Lets just see Baihumon! Gabumon   
digivolve!" said Foxumon and Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon "huh? whats   
a Garurumon?" said Foxumon "Ha ha ha! you have lost your innocence! In helping   
me to defeat the digidestend you can no longer digivolve to the mega or   
even to the ultimate level!" replied Baihumon "but that impossible"said   
Foxumon is shock then Baihumon gave Garurumon a hard hit to her side and   
Garurumon de-digivolved down to Punimon. "What? Punimon?" Foxumon said   
still in shock "Ha ha ha! your digimon de-digivolved down to the in-training   
level! Your finished!" said Baihumon, Then Foxumon grabed punimon and barley  
evaded a heavy hit of Baihumon's and got out of his castle alive, but not   
by much. "lord Baihumon! Shes getting away!" said Darkrizamon "Don't worry!   
there is nothing she can do! she has lost her power and the digidestend will   
never trust her! Bwa ha ha!" said Baihumon.  
  
~~~`The Real World`~~~  
  
Foxumon was walking down the streets of Japan with Gabumon in her back  
pack. Foxumon was wondering how she could show the digidestend that she  
was tricked into fighting them. "What on earth am I supposed to do...I'm  
not what you'd call a people person" Foxumon said and gave out a long  
desperate sigh. Then in a flash Foxumon was crashed into by a out of control  
skateboard. Foxumon hit the pavement hard! She was all right but it gave  
her a good scare. "Oh I'm so sorry is this yours?" Foxumon said and picked   
up the skateboard and looked over at the rider. "Well yes it...what!" said  
Davis not believing his eyes as he saw Foxumon looking strait at him wide  
eyed and ready to scream. "If I can only pull this off...but I have no idea   
what to do, Oh why didn't I take that speech class..." Foxumon said worried  
Davis would do something rash, witch in fact he did. "You! Foxumon!" Davis  
yelled as he hit Foxumon. Then Ken and the rest showed up. "Wow Davis!  
you took quite a spill there...what!" Ken said as he saw what Davis had done  
"How could you do that Davis! what did she do to you!" said Ken. "No,no  
its quite alright. I deserve it. "Foxumon said getting up. "Huh? wait a  
second! Your not an innocent girl your Foxumon!" Ken said looking at Foxumon  
"So I've been told...but well...I can explain heh heh" Foxumon said worried  
"Oh of coarse I had to think of the most comon line in the book...the'll   
think I'm lying!" Foxumon thought "Oh comon! Do you expect us to believe that?"  
yelled Yolie, "Um...well...actually no heh heh but then again I never  
was much of a persuasive speaker." replied Foxumon trying to hide the fact  
that she was worried. "How can you expect us to believe you when just a few  
days ago you tried to destroy our digimon!" said Cody "Well I guess you  
got me there. But I never believed for a second that you would believe me  
and I never actually tried to destroy your digimon...I was just..."Foxumon  
said interrupted by Davis "We don't care! Now lets settle this I challenge  
you to a rematch! Right here right now!" yelled Davis "Careful Davis!  
Innocent people that could get hurt here!" said Ken "Ya listen to him"  
Foxumon replied. Then Gabumon jumped out of Foxumon's backpack "Would  
you quite arguing! Things were done and things were said, but now there  
are more pressing matters!"said Gabumon "How come I can't get a word in   
but Gabumon just jumps up and has everyone eating out of her paws." Foxumon  
grumbled to herself. The Veemon Jumped out of Davis's backpack "Your just  
trying to trick us! I'll beat you and prove it! comon Davish lets digivolve!"  
said Veemon "Your right Veemon! lets go!" Davis said Veemon armor digivolve  
to Flamedramon! "What is that thing! Oh there are more of them everytime   
I look...sigh lets digivolve to Gabumon."said Foxumon not looking forward  
to a battle. "Comon Flamedramon get you fire revved up so you can get a  
fast shot in!" said Davis "Sure thing Davis" Flamedramon replied and got   
his flame ready. Gabumon digivolve to! Gabumon. "Something's wrong here!"  
Gabumon said. But it was too late Flamedramon hadn't noticed that Gabumon  
hadn't digivolved and sent a fire rocked right for Gabumon! When the dust  
was cleared Foxumon was laying hurt in front of Gabumon! "Are you ok,  
Gabumon?" Foxumon asked in a weak voice. "I'm fine thanx to you! Why did   
you do it?" Gabumon said and rushed to Foxumon's side. Foxumon tried to   
get up but only managed to sit up on the pavement. "I'm just glad your ok!  
I know its my fault that you didn't digivolve to Champion or ultimate or  
anything, It's my fault and you shouldn't have to pay for it." Foxumon said  
"Those are noble sentiments." said Cody and helped Foxumon up. "But aren't   
you mad at me?" Foxumon said, "Ya but I'll get over it just like I did for  
Ken." replied Cody "What Cody is saying is right!" Ken said and looked back  
at the other digidestend, "Foxumon has proven that she cares for her   
digimon. And she is a digidestend." said Ken "I'm a digidestend? does that  
mean I'm a bad guy?" Foxumon said still weary from the hit. Gabumon not  
thinking hardly nudged Foxumon in the side. "Wrong chapter Fox!", "Oweee!"  
Foxumon said and winced in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry! I guess I forgot heh heh."  
said Gabumon as she rushed to Foxumon's aid "Well at least they have a good   
comedy routine going!" said Davis in a laugh. "Ya! almost as funny as yours!"  
Kari said bursting out in laughter. "Very funny Kari..."said Davis "Ya! lol"  
replied Foxumon. "Thats not fair! Your supposed to be new! I'm supposed  
to have the upper hand to you! not vice versa!" said Davis. "Well I'm a quick  
learner!" said Foxumon "Ya! she learned about me very fast! She's almost  
as quick a learner that I am!" Gabumon said and that jokingly nudged   
Foxumon "AAh!! Your gonna kill me Gabumon!" Foxumon yelled and winced in  
pain and Gaumon rushed to her aid again. "Well If Gabumon is a quick   
learner then I'm a noble prize winner!" said Davis, "Ya you winning a   
noble prize! what a laugh!" said TK "Hey its not supposed to be a joke  
about me!" Davis yelled in protest and all the digidestend laughed.  
  
~~~`The End Game`~~~  
  
It was a cold day in the digital world when the digidestend entered through   
the gate to end this terror. There was a heavy fog it was hard to see   
and Foxumon tried to lead the digidestend best she could to the dark tower   
but she had no luck. "Man...I can't see anything!" said Foxumon "Do you   
mean were lost?" asked Cody "Um...well..."responded Foxumon. "Oh great were   
lost in the middle of nowhere!" said Davis "O but Davis! were not in the   
middle of nowhere!" said Foxumon "Really! you mean were not lost!" replied   
Davis "I didn't say that...were not in the middle of nowhere! Were in   
the middle of the digital world!" said Foxumon "Oh yea. and that's supposed   
to make me feel better!" said Davis "It's a joke would you lighten up!" Foxumon   
said. The fag became considerably deeper even thicker than before and a   
deep dark voice came from the mist. "Ahh! Foxumon! I had no idea you had   
a sense of humor!" said Lord Baihumon "You don't know anything about me!"  
yelled Foxumon not sure where to look "Don't listen to him Foxumon! He's   
just trying to get into your head!" said ken "Ha ha ha! I don't need to   
try hard to get into your head Foxumon! I can read you like a book! I   
know everything about you!" said Lord Baihumon in a laugh. "You can't prove   
that!" yelled back Foxumon. Lord Baihumon stepped forward with at least   
a thousand of minions at his side each stronger than the last. "Oh Foxumon,   
but I can! Ha ha ha ha!" replied Lord Baihumon sending out his minions to   
destroy the digidestend. "I guess that was roll call! lets show him how   
its done ken!" said Davis "On it Davis!" replied ken. Stingmon and Exveemon   
DNA digivolved to Paildramon. "They think they can beat us! Then they have   
another thing comming!" said Yolie "You got that right Yolie! They don't   
stand a chance!" replied Kari then Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA digivolved into   
Sylphimon. "The powers of darkness won't know what hit them when were through!"  
said TK "Lets gett'em TK!" replied Cody then Angemon and Akylomon DNA digivolved   
to Shokomon. "I guess if everyone else is doing it then I should to!  
"said Foxumon looking down at her crest. "The only way to make this crest  
glow is to believe...and I believe!" Foxumon yelled those words and the   
wind began to blow around her the dark fog was lifted and her crest began   
to glow its light shown brighter than before temporarily blinding the enemy   
digimon and and destroyed the first in their lineup. "Through the power of   
the crest of innocence and though the strength of the D-3 I present..."Foxumon   
said and the earth shook a bright light came down upon Gabumon and she   
transformed into...a digi-god! "How is that possible!" yelled Lord Baihumon,   
"It's the only way to defeat you! So I'm willing to take the chance!" smirked  
Foxumon "You though you were really something well...It turns out you arent!"  
Lord Baihumon was taken aback but there was nothing he could do as the Digi-God  
came forward instantly turning all his minions into digi-dust as he walked  
past leaving all but Lord Baihumon alone. "You may think you have the upper   
hand! But you have used all your power! You may beat me but there will be  
others...and you won't be here to beat them!" Lord Baihumon laughed seeing his   
fate at hand. "I may not make it through this but neither will you! and   
much stronger digidestend will come in my place! I am only the beginning! You  
have yet to see the true power of the Digidestend." said Foxumon then the   
Digi-God took on step forward and as Lord Baihumon screamed the Digi-Good  
raised her hand and destroyed Lord Baihumon in a single movement. "Wow! That  
was amazing!" said Davis "What were you and Lord Baihumon talking about  
Foxumon?" asked Ken. "He figured out that it was not supposed to happen, but it  
was the only way. "Foxumon looked down. "What do you mean it wasn't supposed   
to happen? Whats wrong?" asked Kari, Foxumon looked up at the Digi-God  
"We weren't supposed to digivolve to this level yet. I don't know how I  
reached it, but I know I wasn't supposed to. We haven't even been here a  
week there is no way we can get to that level, even getting to the mega  
level was amazing. But now that we have cheated our way to this level...  
we have to pay the price." Foxumon said. Foxumon looked at her Digi-God as  
she started to fade away and turn into Digi-Dust. "Wha, Whats happening!"  
yelled Cody as Foxumon started to disappear as well, "Farewell digidestend."  



End file.
